


That Night

by xPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crucifixion, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenix/pseuds/xPhoenix
Summary: Sam was hopeless





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always hurt Sam? I don't know. Will I ever stop? Probably not.

Sam can't remember much of what happened that night. There was chanting, lots of it, and he can vaguely recall being forced on his knees in front of a wooden cross. Witches and demons and all sorts of monsters gathered around him, kicking him while he was down. “Hunter,” they whispered like it was the most foul word imaginable. As they nailed him to the cross, they chanted it over and over again, steadily rising in volume. “Hunter,” they cried as if he had killed their children (he probably did). As he hung there helplessly, they jeered “Hunter,” over and over again. They screamed at him for hours, letting all their anger out on him as he hung in agony. He remembers the demons lurking in the corner, laughing at him as he began to cry, thinking Dean would never come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr @ sleep-is-for-the-weak.tumblr.com


End file.
